Godzilla Crystalline Theories
by Donrocs1
Summary: Life isn't exactly a five-star party with happiness when you are despised for another's actions. The year is 2016, and the world is unaware of its peril under the shadow of an evil, alien and superpowered organism. It appears the only hope, is a young descendant of the original Kaiju that wreaked havoc globally. Godzilla is forced to work with prior nuetrals, and even enemies.
1. Chapter 1 Irony amid a Meeting

GODZILLA. CRYSTALLINE THEORIES.

Chapter 1.

Irony amid a Meeting.

The island held a sort of extravagant feel to it, the midday sun that singed the already lukewarm waters, and provided the needed materials for the plantlife covering the place to survive.

I was almost in a trance while watching the display of gradually evolving nature before me, and I shuddered upon the touch of a gentle breeze that flowed through the air.

In all of my existence, I had little to speak of in the ways of encounters with beauty, and the strange, yet factual, reverie that took hold of my system, was unpleasant and alien to my very soul.

I had no qualms with the place, I only had them with the other inhabitants that took root around the area.

I may have been strong, but I was surely not as strong as my precursor... My brother...

My jaw snapped. By the great creator, I grew angered faster than the very winds blowing around me at that moment.

My home shuddered, the foliage and forests around me bristling in seeming fear, it was almost as if the environment quaked beneath my very presence.

Yet, I had no right to speak of such royalties, much less think them.

I was here to this section of home for one thing, and one thing only.

My arrangements were always unsuspected, surprising me to the fullest extent this time, even after experiencing them on so many occasions, at exactly whom had called for my claw.

I wasn't partial with many, and there were few still alive who had a partnership with my brother, thus, allies, the one thing to be a partial bane of my existence, were scarce.

That being said, my position and notoriety gave me more challengers than friends, I was hoping I wasn't being in one scene as of now.

My green hide shivered as I shook, ridding my worn scales of the cold around me for a short while.

_I don't have much to lose... _I mused.

Long ago perhaps, is when I learned how cruel existence really was, I had received no sugarcoated exaggeration, heaped from the fouled chops of my brother or even the creator, nay...

The whole point of me noting, is the fact I was slammed headfirst into the depths of hell upon my maturing, I took no pride in my status, at least, not anymore.

My brother held most of the titles, and most of the bounties...

It was quite unfortunate that my existence was considered as much a blight as his, and I paid for it pretty much every waking cycle.

Though time was something that never concerned me, other than my adept ability at counting the minutes that passed during a fight, I was growing agitated, and gradually feeling the need to be somewhere else when I didn't have to be.

My caller was late, again, seeing as this was only the second time I had addressed the female outside of a possible conflict of attrition.

I was no stranger to harming her, and she could have easily clicked her mandibles, and responded 'Touche' with her mental speak.

Telepathy, how annoying it could be.

My mind was never built for it, thus I had no desire to partake in it, another necessity in my corrupt life, and another damnable growth that leeched my very soul away figuratively.

I snarled unintentionally, and earned myself chastisement from not only my own mind, but the mind of another.

Her laughter was silky, almost like the material she'd used to ensnare me more than once in our prior combats, and I restrained myself from insulting thoughts, knowing full well she could read them.

"Your still pouting, youngling?"

Youngling... What a freakish and obscene name for my kind, miserable and inexperienced or not, I had no right, NONE, to be called a child.

Anger boiled in my system, and I felt a sudden urge to end negotiations, and shoot first, ask questions later with my breath.

"You use such odd words, insect."

Alright, I'll admit, I had a few comebacks for her as well.

It still didn't relieve the rage.

"Watch the tone, youngling."

I almost KILLED her.

I restrained myself, despite the lack of tone in her voice that gave an implication of her being insulted, the very theme it held that screamed the words 'Dismissive' and 'You are Pathetic'.

The freaking insect claimed me a whoreson parasite on the world, like nearly every other organism on this blasted planet, the only difference being she never tried to slay me.

I cocked my head, and formed my chops in an upwards smile, it was what the humans called a 'Smile' and I believe I mimicked quite well.

My assumption was apparently correct, as Mothra looked distressed.

"What exactly are you doing?" She sneered.

Her wings flapped once, and the levitating female floated before me idly, resting her place above the small beach to the north.

The landscape was the least of my troubles though, and I disregarded the ocean border promptly to speak again, in my own guttural vocals.

"A human expression. Please, insect, I thought you knew how the apes acted?"

"They are new to the world. Do not insult a fellow toddler."

I squinted.

"How about this, and picture it with me," I chuckled.

"For once, the great and almighty protectorate of Earth drops the uppity attitude, and gets on with what the hell she wanted me here for."

When she was quiet, and unresponsive, I felt a pang of satisfaction to her own anger and upset behavior, I pressed the issue further with a quick, and utterly rude, comment.

"Well? You have a mind for a reason..."

I smiled again.

"-At least I think."

"Enough. We both have committed wrongs here, Godzilla."

My tail swayed, and I jabbed a knuckled claw towards her.

"THAT, is not my doing. Get on with it, Mothra."

She sighed, and the telepathy allowed me to hear it, the outtake of imaginary breath. She was so used to speaking mentally, she even served her emoticons through it.

"I have summoned you for help-"

"-Oh!" I shrieked, and cut her off.

"Help?! You call me from my wandering, my, aimless debauchery for help! Yes! By the creator above, yes! We must document your audacity! Quick, keep talking from the prior sentence to finish the ass-induced gesture! Please!"

"Godzilla..." Her words for my ranting to cease were an understanding request, not a demand, which it made it easy to ignore.

"This coming from the ape-lover, who had attempted to kill me, allowed us to beat the living mass from each other's bodies, and, wait for it, baby! To top it off..."

"Godzilla... Please..."

"You're the same one to take out my brother's mistakes on me! Fabulous!"

"Godzilla! Listen to me!"

Now, she was demanding my silence, and I gawked, shut my jaws, and stared impassively with a raised eye-ridge.

I was appalled by her prior words of 'Help' by the creator, she could have burned in fire and I wouldn't help her for the crimes against me.

"I admit my mistakes... But the Earth needs you." I kept quiet, and I gazed around the surrounding beauty I had found unpleasantly xenophobic before. The trees now seemed the epitome of environmental irony.

"How?" Was all I asked, not truly knowing what I had thrown myself into.

"There something coming... And I don't know what it is. Godzilla... Something evil is coming to Earth, and I don't think any of us will survive if we don't work together..."


	2. Chapter 2 Suddenness of Request

GODZILLA. CRYSTALLINE THEORIES.

Chapter 2

Suddenness of Request.

-0-0-0-0-0-

My eyes were dead to this new speech she had presented me, and I stared autonomously, and to some degree, without care.

Something within me demanded I exact my temper on the frail creature, but my mind, much more acute than the insect took me for, kept myself from lunging.

"Evil? Coming to Earth? Sounds like you have it covered."

"How wrong you are, Godzilla…" She responded with contempt.

"I think the lines of whose wrong, are blurred here, my friend."

My words were laced with a dripping, acidic element that I could not describe, and the rapid beating of my heart only caused more annoyance on my end. Could I have been possibly excited, thrilled for the feeling of combat, and the destruction of an evil amid the world?

Truth be told, I probably was.

The only problem being, I had too much ego and anger at that point to admit my interest. So naturally, I played the game of difficulty with the insect, and she appeared dismayed when I turned my head away, just like I could appreciate.

"Godzilla…" She sighed.

"Just," I muttered. "Give me a minute, its not everyday one of the many who want me dead come for help."

For once, amid the conversation, she looked hurt, and the probability of remorse ate away at my conscience. I bit into my tongue to keep myself from being unlike me, and apologizing.

I was done with the damn formalities that these beings tried to feed me, civilized garbage clearly, but diplomatically, stating how I should not be alive, or in this case, how I should be helping. I held no entitlement or bond that would MAKE me help the defenders of Earth or the humans, every time I had done so had been on my terms and desire to survive.

"You know I don't want you dead…" Mothra growled. Quite was that comment a bit of a hair raiser, it was too bad I didn't have any of the stuff.

I ignored the ignorance in her tone, and lightly tapped my foot, causing a miniature earthquake in the surrounding area, that initiated the mass panic of a flight of thousands of birds.

They flocked away from me out of the adjacent forests, and never before had I suspected that so many of the little things lived in there.

Oh well, you get surprised every day, right?

"You've told me this much, now, tell me why?"

"Excuse me?"

The prior exaggeration and sarcasm had all but left me, perhaps if I clawed mentally hard enough, I would retrieve it, bring it back to my longing needs. Even so, the end result was hardly evitable, and it was probably one of the best decisions I had made throughout the struggle soon to come.

"Why would you come to me, of all Kaiju? Why not your brother, or Anguirus, possibly Rodan?" I listed them off effortlessly, and I watched as she fiddled her antennae between two of her fluffed frontal legs.

For long period, she didn't speak, and I thought briefly that, perhaps, the link between us had been broken. Or maybe I just was daydreaming. The latter result sounded more sufficient, but proved false.

"You have passion, Godzilla. You fight with utter loyalty to allies and yourself, and your will is all but unbreakable. I've seen you alongside the human machine Kaiju, Kiryu and Moguera." She lapsed the speech out, and decided to draw out the last part.

I muttered my next lines.

"I worked with humanity only to stop my own destruction..."

"Then what about your friendship with Anguirus? I don't call that a necessity."

I countered with a smirk.

"The guy is not as bad as he looks."

"And the king is not as supportive of himself as HE looks." Mothra pointed out. "You give yourself no credit, and I believe you have changed to a different path than your brother."

I was taken aback, and I stared with a longing in my eyes, with a fury, a vigor to know why her opinion of me had changed so drastically. I hungered for answers, and I cast my vision to the grassy and foliaged ground at my feet.

"What made you see the truth?" I cockily asked.

Mothra didn't answer at first, and gestured to my breast.

"Out of the battles we have fought, you battled for reasons I couldn't see past. Do you remember Tokyo Bay? About ten human years ago?"

I closed my eyes, and laughed.

"I tore both your wings when I destroyed that human powerplant..."

"That may be, but I was at fault. Creator forbid, Godzilla, you know me, and I don't admit my wrongs very easily."

This she was right about, and she held urgency as she proceeded.

"That plant was leaking toxic radiation throughout Japan's seas, and by destroying it, and burning the radioactive waste with your breath, you most likely saved more humans than you killed that day."

Two feelings tugged at me there, both regret and pride, to the this very day I'm not sure which one made me confirm my support, but, something is for certain, and that is, I wouldn't be here now if I hadn't said this...

"I think our relations have started worse than the creator anticipated, Mothra..."

I nodded.

"I'm in."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Nearly a trillion miles from the very face of Earth, a lone shadow crept across the cosmos, leaving a contrail of smaller satellites that hovered about its blocky, and spiked, translucent form like bees do their hive.

The asteroid was easily the size of New York city, if it were crumpled into a ball, and sported massive pillars upon pillars of crystals, bleach as bone, and shining their reflective surfaces for all in the universe to see.

The object spiraled slightly as the being, the operator, a literal driver of the unnatural and alien object, felt a pang of anger wash over him.

The crystals shuddered, releasing chiming sounds acute to a immense sheet of copper wind-decor.

The being's voice was godly, and held a savage, brutal, and yet calculating tune.

"Centuries...Centuries, my child." It spoke, unwavering as the construct grew in its whimsical earthquake.

"The spawn of power and energy, behest thou name upon the stars... Grant the impudent and inferior your rulership, your oversight..." It paused, leaning forwards in its crystal home to gaze at the glowing object, the heart of its new residence, the purpose of its journey to the quarry.

The muscular, reptilian creature, no less a aspect of raw energy than a Kaiju, closed its snake-like eyes, and allowed the immaterial energies to take hold of its mind.

Mind melding powers that would drive a mortal mad with their sheer capabilities for self-worship, coursed through him like a river, a torrential outpour of forbidden knowledge that no living sentient should have dominion over.

Wisps and flurries of light, the stuff of space and time, ravaged the glowing heart of the asteroid, becoming engulfed by its greedy mass and consumed to feed the smaller youngling within.

"I am incarnate, the doom of the immaterial and material existences, I bestow a fraction of my power, my essence, into the very flesh before me. Mortal hide made impenetrable deity skin, bones made unbreakable, loyalty foreseen as boundless..."

The words, the chant that would bring to life his goal were said in perfect unison, spoken with untold grace and made an exact duplicate of the very litanies the creator used to make life itself.

"Life will fill this body." It growled, arms lined with crystalline rows, and shoulders protruding dual mountains of the same material, the being splayed its body in the floating mass of its meditation chamber, eyes locked on the asteroid's heart.

"Give me fire..." Red beams of power surged about the now orange center.

"Give me raw electricity..." Blue around white.

"Give me hate..." Black broiling over a pure silver core.

"Be born, my child."

The asteroid was engulfed in a blinding light, and the sound of echoing, evil laughter was heard in the silent void.

The fate of the galaxy was sealed in a total time of a ten minute ritual.


	3. Chapter 3 The Doom of the Immaterial

GODZILLA. CRYSTALLINE THEORIES.

Chapter 3

The Doom of the Immaterial.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The island still shuddered beneath my tread, after so long of inhabiting the place, it continued its motions and similar reactions as it had for a decade.

My head turned to take in every detail around me, and I found it strange how only hours ago I had been accompanied by a 'Friend' a much awkward one at that.

Mothra may have admitted her trusting and admiration, but I still had a long way to go before I simply threw my arms up and greeted her as a sister. Nevertheless, my mind strayed when the trees shuffled once more, and I found the scene to be... Unnatural.

Indeed, my presumption was right, moments later, I ducked beneath the shouldering form of one of the many sloped rocks of gargantuan size in this hilly section, my large yet agile body vanishing in a flash of motion.

The whir of human machinery 'Helicopters' I had heard them addressed as, echoed about the island, and ten of them, military, by the looks of them, whipped past faster than I could track, heading westward.

I knew that direction was in the general path to a human settlement, a city, and those helicopters were reporting back something, I just knew it.

Before Mothra had departed, to attend unknown business, which, she had refused to say its origins, she had mentioned human activity increasing here.

Technically this island was uncharted off of the coast of China, and I knew that those vehicles were not of the Chinese military.

Strange as their human symbols were, I could clearly discern the red suns that were painted on the hulls of those helicopters. They were Japanese, and my curiosity peaked at that point.

Walking through the empty grasses hugging the forms of the massive stones here, I found the very beach I was looking for. Mothra, the indirect being she was, had told me that my assistance would be greater appreciated by her allies.

Of course, that meant I had ERRANDS, to run.

My target of the fine late evening, symbolized by the increasing darkness, was to move closer to one of the satellite islands around the mainland, there, Mothra had indicated I could find her ally, a mysterious Kaiju whom, I'd not had the pleasure of encountering.

Baragon, from what I had heard, was a creature of immense athletic skill, and could dig tunnels during combat to aid his attacks.

My mind drifted when I submerged myself in the ocean, a feeling I had grown used to in my age.

In such a familiar environment, I sped up, and my swimming took less than a half-hour to reach the small hill of a island I had been directed too.

"Just remember," Mothra had said before leaving. "Don't show up as an imposing threat, I think you understand."

No, I'm afraid I didn't understand what she had meant by that. When I surfaced, the beach here was... Different.

Instead of lush and white sand, the shores were clogged with wet dirt and stones, and I stepped through it all absentmindedly, wondering why even a being of the ground would want to live in such a dump.

The dirty hills rolled for a short while, and at first, I thought perhaps I had shown up with Baragon out somewhere else.

I growled, and lowered my shoulders.

The crackling of separating dirt and earth filled my hearing, and I spiraled to view the cloud of outburst ground material spewing from the hill to my rear.

"Quite..." The thing's voice sounded like two boulders grinding.

"-Mothra had warned me you were big."

I dismissed the comment and attempted to look pleased at his revealing.

"You must be Baragon." I said stupidly, who else could it be?

He gazed at me curiously, and, from the moonlight above, I could see the pinkish, grey hue of his rough hide, two devil-like horns protruded from his temples, and a spiked tail swayed to his rear.

In my opinion, he was possibly one of the uglier Kaiju I'd come across, but his face appeared gentle, despite the reputation.

"Good to have you on team 'Suicide.'" He snickered.

Suicide? Human speech.

It meant the taking of one's own life. Apparently he was just as adept at the apes' words as I was.

"Whatever do you mean?" I gawked.

"Listen, don't humor yourself..." Baragon was now outright laughing, and I got a view of the rows of dagger teeth invading his mouth.

"If you had any idea what we were up against, you'd realize we ALREADY have pulled the trigger to our self-pointed weapon."

I was shocked at how negative, and how somewhat confusing, this creature's first impression was. Perhaps Mothra should have warned me of his attitude before the freaking aerobics.

"Then you know what we're fighting?"

"Pfft!" He waved a claw dismissively.

"Hell no! All I got is there's some freak object headed Earth's way and its carrying something not so good..." He bent to yank up a shrub from the muddy ground beneath him, prying the dead plant from its root, and bringing the soured, and curled organism closer to his face.

"That's too bad..." He said.

"I could've sworn this would have been a forest by now..."

I gawked at the idiot gesture, but kept my composure.

"Mothra sent me here-"

"-Too tell me your on board, I get it..." Baragon sliced my speech in half, effectively interrupting rudely.

I stared with a frown, my own facial features showing a contemptuous sneer, and I made it quite obvious I wasn't pleased with his attitude, that, gym-leader or not, Baragon had no place in the food chain to perform such antics on me.

When he returned a similar stare, I felt, no... I KNEW, he got the message.

"Baragon," I began.

"-I'm not normally the inquisitive type, but, you wouldn't happen to know anything?"

He sighed, and once again, it was acute to the crackling of flame, and he tossed the dead shrub he was still holding over his callused shoulder.

"Listen... Uh?" He gestured to me, and I realized up until this point, despite him already knowing, that hewas entailing to my name.

"Godzilla..." I muttered.

"You go by the same name as your brother?"

I flinched, but nodded.

"Well, Godzilla... I'll tell you, that the planet itself is trembling."

I was confused, and I quizzed him on what he meant.

"I'm a being of the ground," He explained. "Anything nature and the geography feel, I feel. I'm telling you, something is shifting the very stuff of existence on Earth, and its wacked up beyond my own belief. So much, that until Moth girl showed up, I completely disregarded it."

I chuckled at the insinuation he made of Mothra, and went dead serious by the next second. If Baragon could feel the very planet's disorder, that meant something quite powerful was coming, possibly an alien monster unheard of until recently.

I considered my options then.

Orga, one of my brother's enemies, was long gone, having returned to the stars for whatever purpose after the injuries he had sustained from my precursor. I knew he would return someday, but not with such an impact as this.

He was out.

Megalon and Gigan, the very monsters to be allied with the mysterious Vorrtek aliens had been off world protecting the very same planet the xenophobic people came from after my brother nearly trashed everything there.

So, they weren't possible.

Then, my mind flashed to another possibility...

"Ghidorah?" I asked aloud, forgetting that Baragon could hear me.

He looked bemused.

"I thought of that one too... But nah," He waved a claw dismissively.

"-That screwed up tri-pod ain't coming back as long as he thinks your bother is still alive..." He trailed off after that, and I followed, though, not really knowing what a 'Tri-pod' was...

"Even so..." I stated. "King Ghidorah doesn't have the mental powers strong enough to cause the kind of reaction you have described."

Baragon shrugged.

"Maybe he found something that could give him that power."

I shut my eyes, and released a breath.

"Or," I started. "Maybe he is even afraid of what's coming."

-0-0-0-0-0-

The formation of craft, helicopters of the human nation of Japan, sped across the Pacific ocean faster than technically should've been possible for the Apache classes. Their pilots were wild eyed, quaking as they reported their finds to the commanding officers that oversaw them.

Their blades chopped through the rainy atmosphere above the water, and, none noticed the strange shape above them until it was too late.

One of the Apache's was severed at its mid-section, spewing a cloud of flame and ignited fuel as the two halves vanished into the ocean below.

The other helicopters took heed of the sudden realization, and scattered in every direction to attain combat positions.

A rush, a literal beam of blue lightning, pure electricity directed in a concentrated attack, transformed two more of the fliers into puffs of blackened smoke.

A shape lumbered from the clouds above, dual muscled, and bulky arms laden with snake-like scales snatching a human vehicle from the sky, and tossing the destroyed remains at another to cause a similar wreck.

The creature was a Kaiju, though, more alien than Earth-like, and as it came to be viewed before the readied survivors of the squadron, the thing resembled more an air-borne snake than anything else.

Twin leathery, and gargoyle-like wings sported from the monster's back, and a sinewy serpent lower half sprouted from his human-like torso, atop that sat the serpentine head acute to a python.

It made little to no noise was it destroyed, and the muscled claws it bore flashed deathly across the hides of three more helicopters before they could even fire their weapons.

They each came apart in tri-pieced explosions seconds later.

Machine gun fire and missiles spaced themselves about the snake-monster's hide, riddling his chest with harmless bullet-impacts and tiny suns of fire.

The pilots could've sworn the thing chuckled.

Its mouth opened impossibly larger than its originally perceived size, and bolts of blue energy flowed in every direction from its gullet.

The remaining Apaches, no matter their position to the beast, exploded in puffs of blackened debris as the stuff of raw power tore them apart.

The monster grinned insanely, its wings giving a final flap before it vanished into the now light bleeding depths of the storm around it, the last transmission coming through to the human officers, right before the squadron was annihilated.

"Target is following! Condara is attacking us!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So, Godzilla," Baragon had started to annoy me, and decided it prompt to follow me to the beach, even though I had indirectly asked him not too.

Claiming he'd be a poor host, he stayed on my heels closely.

"You seem like a pretty knowing fellow-"

"-Not normally." I interjected

His smartaleck remarks, the casual desire to make small-talk, and the sheer presence he cursed me with were enough to make my eyes become bloodshot.

I was beginning to think that Mothra had sent me here to be this way, in repayment for the things she had admitted. That gave me a deep sensation in my heart, that possibility.

I disregarded it, knowing full well she wouldn't do such a thing, having such a position wasn't likely for someone who gossiped and betrayed.

"-Well, you seem like it, I mean. Anyway..." Baragon continued talking, and I sighed with contempt.

"Those feelings of something being wrong save alot of people... Any of those vibes showing up now?"

To my surprise, and perhaps malice, he was genuinely curious, apparently concerned of the whole ordeal afterall. I shook my head, and stepped into the sloshing oceans in front me, without really realizing we had reached the beach at that exact moment.

"Baragon, if I knew something I'd utilize it. Has Mothra even decided where to start with all of this? A plan, maybe?" I smirked with all knowing, that freaking bug had devised something cunning, and all of a sudden, I had an idea as to why I was sent here in the first place.

Prior with me and Baragon talking, I had picked up quite quickly after the earth Kaiju had little to say besides human terms and things to break thick, and by thick, I mean REALLY thick ice.

His eyes lit up, and he nodded in denial.

"Haven't heard a thing."

I had him.

The bastard was lying through his sharp teeth, and I could feel my natural tendency to rouse anger boiling again.

I smiled, and jabbed a claw to the sea, my acting working quite well.

"I should be leaving."

"Well-!" Baragon reached a claw tentatively out to clasp my shoulder, and he may have done so had the spines on my back not glowed a orange hue.

His paw retracted faster than I'd seen humans evacuate cities, and he stared aimlessly for a second, before picking up.

"-Well, why don't you stay a minute? Perhaps help me solve the rodent problem here?"

I was astounded at how ill prepared this Kaiju was to keep me occupied.

This meeting had been a setup by Mothra, and I should have known she would begin phase initiative without me. My eyelid twitched.

I needed to go, NOW.

"How can you even see, nor care about a bunch of rats?"

"Very keen eyesight you know." He smiled toothily.

An idea sprung into my mind.

"Sure. Just..." I came up with it hastily alright.

"-I've had to relieve myself for hours... If I could -"

"-Ugh! Creator above! If you had to piss you should have said something!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

The storms that had formed off of the coasts between China and Japan had reached a near hurricane status, thankfully keeping off the mainland, yet still wreaking havoc for traffic and daily life.

Shipping had all but been extinguished hours ago, and every city was on high alert for this threat.

It was a peril that they didn't realize the true enemy, or force, at work here.

An ancient being, stirred to life by the recent cosmic and immaterial shifts on Earth, a Kaiju whose power clearly outclassed what the military had currently thrown at it, was indeed the source.

Blue electricity flowed from the snake-like ajar maw it held, filling the sky with a brilliant, yet terrifying, array of lights and raw energy. The storm howled around it, and Condara looked, despite the alien features, quite content.

In truth, the monster was testing its new abilities, honing them after millennia of sleep beneath the oceans of the Pacific, where it had laid dormant for nearly a thousand years.

The new technology that the inferior of the world possessed, the humans, had proved little of a challenge for Condara, and, it quite quickly had developed a large and bulbous addition to its ego.

Condara's cockiness and sheer ignorance to its surroundings would eventually be its temporal downfall.

Its eyes, closed and enjoying the feel of life after so much time of nothing, the feeling of causing CARNAGE, they never detected the shape closing in rapidly with its levitating body.

Condara realized the other presence a tad late, and the furred, and whizzing creature collided with his mid-section, sending the snake dragon flying into the Pacific Ocean with a monstrous wave of water.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The distant booms and crackling of thunder, and the raging storm above the surface hinted me to the true nature of this anomaly.

I was quite convinced a Kaiju was at the heart of this mess, and the distant screeches, sounds acute to something I had never quite heard before, only helped to reassure me of this.

That was when I heard the pained cry, a insect-like chatter that made me rocket through the ocean depths.

Mothra was over where this thing was alright.

I just hoped that this wasn't the force we had been preparing for.


	4. Chapter 4 Storm Breaker

GODZILLA. CRYSTALLINE THEORIES.

Chapter 4

Storm Breaker.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Even though its time below the ocean surface had made the creature rusty, fighting, possibly one of the most adept things it could craft, was something that never left its abilities.

Even with the strange insectoid Kaiju that hovered, tense, above the ocean, reveling in the now dissipating storms the weakly whipped without their origin, their heart, Condara found the strength to push forwards.

It did this indignantly; how dare a younger being attack its mighty form.

The water was pushed aside in a brilliant tidal wave of a slosh, a white frothy explosion that the flying snake catapulted through like a bullet.

The insect had little time to react before it smashed into her smaller, rain-soaked body, and careened both into the air. She used her wings as weapons, and Condara was impressed at how much these seemingly delicate things could pack a punch.

Blows rained on its shoulders and head, emitting thumps and thuds of impacts against its scaly, tough hide.

It released a alien chuckle, and reared back its balled clawed fist, bringing it forward blindingly fast.

A sickening crunch was heard when it hit home, causing the opposite monster to release a pained yelp, and reel backwards on rapidly flapping wings.

Condara supported itself as well with its own flying appendages, jabbing a pointed finger at its foe.

"Stand back, child..." It growled, slightly perturbed at how weak its voice sounded compared to the prior ages when it was awake.

"I have no quarrel with you, or the other Kaiju of this age." Maybe that was a lie, but to the honesty of the situation here, Condara couldn't have cared less how it got this obvious Earth Defender off its back.

"You..." The insect spoke telepathically to it, Condara hearing the very words within his mind.

"-You release lies..."

Condara grew the widest grin on its stretchy chops.

"Maybe..."

Its mouth glowed deep within, a sickly blue that coursed bleats of electricity over its chin, a thick line of energy acutely colored, drawing over the spin of its serpentine body.

"-But such is not the trifling matter."

The beam washed from Condara's maw, spewing a crackling stream of thick, aqua lightning that threatened nothing less than death to the female's part.

However, when the ranged attack impacted, showering and obscuring her in a vanishing plume of whitened smoke and flashes of blue, Codara was much agitated to find whom exactly it was dealing with.

The moth had raised herself in a position of hover, pointing her belly and underside in his direction, body glowing a luminescent purple from the energy shield that protected it. Otherwise unharmed, the cloud of crackles and smog was filtered away by the winds.

Its shot had done nothing.

"Then," Mothra sneered.

"-What exactly is the trifling matter, freak?"

Condara's bulked arms splayed two brilliant sets of claws, and the wings atop its back flowed across the dwindling winds of its interrupted storm.

"Your lungs still draw breath, insect!"

Mothra had little time once more to evade, finding the rapid blitz quickness this organism possessed to be highly perturbing. She felt a wind get sucked out of her body when Condara impacted into her midsection, once again, her recovery wasn't out of the ordinary in its lacking of haste.

She used the same strategy as last, beating her wings mercilessly against the snake's shoulders. Only at this interval, when it reared its fist back to reenact the prior punch, she had a surprise for it.

Condara roared out in the grey skies when a small torrent of blood spattered about both of their bodies, Mothra's abdomen, stinger bared, was jabbing into his flank.

"Damnable pest." It growled, almost a bit too dismissively.

Mothra didn't like it, he was almost unaffected after the instant hit.

Her thoughts though, the theory, was proved correct when the snake lashed its serpentine bottom to wrap around her abdomen with a whip-like crack in the air.

Its balled claw clocked her without hesitation in a bone-crunching hook, and it threw her away like a limp rag doll.

Condara turned its body counterclockwise, almost enacting a roundhouse kick, its tail following a second later, Mothra felt the world surge around her as she was catapulted.

It would, unfortunately for her, be quite a problem if she impacted into the ocean, the powders on her wings that enabled flight would be too drenched, and she would be a sitting duck. Yet, still, with that punch thrown to her bleeding head, she found little effort leaving her body to stop the fall.

Maybe Godzilla will be saddened by my demise... She thought.

Pfft. No.

More like annoyed, and angry that he would have nothing to go on with this mystery.

The lizard most likely would disregard it as a inconvenience, a treason upon his goals, and nothing more. She laughed when the water made contact with her back, and might have ended her life in such insulted humor, had a pair of bulbous, scaly and tough claws not snatched her away from the Pacific's depths.

"Hey, winged-wonder," A voice, gruff and dominant, called over the storm's remnants.

"-Back off from her, or your genitals are gonna end up in your throat."

So, she mused.

Saved by Godzilla, huh? How embarrassing...

"Who is this, then?" Condara minded not the blood that gradually fell off the fully healed wound it had suffered from Mothra's stinger.

"Some lunatic come to die? A savior? I've seen many of your kind before."

Godzilla, using his tail to stay above the water's thrashing surface, cocked a brow, and shouldered the weakened Mothra in one arm.

"Can't say I've seen many of YOUR kind, but..."

Condara obviously was lacking preparation when the beam of orange fire sent him spinning like an airborne top into the water, it scorched his breast and neck, and a trail of singed smoke followed him all the way down.

"-I can say I've fried many of your kind."

Mothra uttered something weak and unintelligible telepathically, and, realizing that a fight was not the right answer here, Godzilla, still holding her above the water, rocketed across the raging ocean, attempting to reach the mainland.

Many miles away from them, Condara had vanished, withdrawing into the water upon its injury, and Godzilla thought he heard a growl of pain even from his distance away.

He reached the island in little over a few minutes, the whole way, flustered, and overall, worried for Mothra's wellbeing.

He considered that tidbit ironic.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The sphere of power was two things to the Doom of the Immaterial, two very unusual and staggering emotions that he had never quite experienced before.

For, at the beginning, it was a feeling of parenthood, of pride for the ball of energy that now formed into a humanoid shape, a need to protect the creature that had spawned from his very essence.

Then, his nature, chaotic in its origins, obscured the originality in his conscience.

The briefness of caring for the creature, of possible love, was destroyed in a millisecond, dashed to the ground in a scattering explosion of millions of pieces. The overlord saw no reason to love his child, it would give power to her, a power that NO ONE, not even her, would have dominion with him.

Indeed, the youngling was female, and, out of the few of his race that had ever existed, only a handful had been that gender, he supposed his ritual had given birth to something new, something that hadn't happened in millennia.

But, then again, many of his kind had enacted things that were uncommon over their years, and he was no different, nor any less stronger.

The center of his palace, the asteroid, was illuminated a aqua blue, for, his daughter was radiating the colored light from her gradually growing body.

He let a serpentine smile creep across his chops, and he spoke with a deceiving intellect.

"So… You have awoken. My child…"

Even at best attempts to deceive his spawn of the sinister outlook of his voice, the smaller reptilian female staggered to her feet, the blue aura that had prior levitated her in the final stages of completion, wearing off.

She looked like him, perhaps thinner, curvaceous and slender.

She was a beautiful specimen, and would make a perfect princess to his new empire. Knowing full well his intentions for later, the Doom of the Immaterial oversaw his daughter without haste, a glint in his snake eyes.

"Come to me." He ordered, noting how he lacked asking, and more demanded. It needed to be done, and he knew how to discipline when the need arose.

She looked at him curiously, perhaps her speech hadn't fully developed as he had anticipated. Her sleek, elongated head cocked, and her eyes, a near match to his, blinked for the first time.

One thing that did catch his attention though in the looks of similarity, was the fact her irises were not acute to his own.

Surely the pupils were a sickly black, but instead of his blood red color for the surrounding space, hers were a vibrant, and icy blue. They stared at him like a fatherly figure, something to gaze up too, and that was how he wanted it.

"Youngling. Come here." Now he knew she understood him, and that played a quite bad part on her end when she acted oblivious still. He felt a pang of annoyance, but remembered his deceitful nature would be mimicked in his creation.

He would just have to deal with these foolish antics until he could properly sustain her true potential.

"Now." He snapped.

Perhaps a little too rough, but, he couldn't have cared less either way.

She flinched, and the two crystals jutting from her shoulders, thinner than his, glowed instinctively out of fearful defense. He sneered mentally, his expertise in manipulation allowing him to keep his same caring facial expression.

"Daughter. You wouldn't attack you creator, would you?" His words, practiced, hit the exact emotion he was looking for on the nail's head, and she received a wild look in her icy eyes.

He knew that sight, the moment where the pupils enlarge, the eye itself quivers, and a sheen of childish regret invades the system.

He knew she had been preparing a ranged energy attack of some kind from her maw, the power flowing through her body firstly, and readying a devastating charge, that, ironically, wouldn't have effected HIM in any way.

If his knowledge was correct, his daughter, still lacking in power compared to him, could level two of the cities of his quarry within a mere hour.

His thoughts, rather considerations, were interrupted when he felt breath and his chest, and he gazed down at his creation, the female standing quite close to him, and staring up with apologetic ease. She fiddled with her claws.

He would have none of it.

"Put those down, and back away." He said quite calmly.

She felt that fear flare in her again, and she took dual steps back faster than anticipated.

Good, she followed orders.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked.

For a while, she gawked, mental gears spinning within her mind to work around speech and responses. Her mouth twitched, and he gave a supportive nod, as if to remind her that was the right part of her body.

"Y-Yes…" The speech was not fluent, and lacked tone, making it obvious of her first words.

He shook his head in a affirmative notion to continue.

"C-C-Creator… F-Father…"

-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Godzilla had reached the island, Mothra had started to resume consciousness, her wings fluttering weakly in attempts to fly on natural instinct, and Godzilla was forced to hold her down.

Her head had received a near mortal blow from the snake creature, an unknown new threat that had apparently relieved itself of slumber beneath the Pacific. Whether or not this foe was in tune or conjunction with the space-borne enemy that was rapidly closing with Earth, was still a mystery.

However, he wasn't going to take any chances, and annihilation of the thing would be top priority until otherwise.

Godzilla huffed as he set the insect down upon the grasses just after the beach, laying her down gently, but also with a side of gruffness; the last thing he needed was to be called SOFT.

Her powers of energy, pure stuff at that, would allow her to heal at a more rapid pace than an average Kaiju, so, actually, all Godzilla could do was wait.

He fell to a single knee, and laid a claw on her chest, examining the wound done to her temple. Certainly it would be awhile before she could even talk. Though, when the sudden crunching of dirt was heard, the quickened digging of some underground creature, Godzilla couldn't help but roll his eyes amid worry.

The ground opened in a bloom of dust, and Baragon stepped out of the cloud with a wild look in his orange eyes.

"Holy crap!" He gasped upon gazing from Godzilla to Mothra.

He hurried over, like a small child does to a injured mother, and bent to look at her injuries.

"I knew it! I shouldn't have even let you take a leek, you overgrown chameleon!"

"Be silent. If it weren't for me showing up, she'd be dead."

Baragon cocked his head, still keeping a claw on her fur-matted leg as he eyed Godzilla.

"What did you save her from?" He asked.

"I'm not even sure, all I know, is that I sent a flying serpent into the ocean with a well placed breath attack." Godzilla responded with a little too much pride, and at that moment, noted the other's pale expression.

"What?" He snapped.

"Did you say a flying SERPENT?"

Baragon sighed with a deep growl upon Godzilla's nod.

"This thing that's coming to Earth, its already woken him up. Great! Just grand for team suicide!"

"Calm yourself. Just who has the space threat awoken?"

The earth fighter released Mothra's leg from his grip, and, judging from the sudden wave of passion washing over his face, he seemed all too serious.

"An old friend of mine, well, my father... Someone he imprisoned, nearly a thousand years ago."


	5. Chapter 5 Ancient Mythos

GODZILLA. CRYSTALLINE THEORIES.

Chapter 5

Ancient Mythos.

"Condara? The creature is named Condara?"

I asked this question hastily, I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing, and it annoyed me greatly, I was used to understanding things and having an answer for problems.

But when Baragon nodded his acknowledgement, I realized my eyes were quite wide, nearly to a point of narrowing dangerously, for once in my long life, I felt like my brother.

Though, possibly not, after all, he would've have most likely resorted to destruction before taking a second to sit down and figure things out.

Maybe I could argue with myself on this debate later.

"That freaking winged-bastard is going to tear us apart! And then! With us gone, that is; this orbital threat is literally going to WALK in!"

For now, I had Baragon and his positive attitude to deal with, and yes, I mean sarcasm.

"Please, calm down." I struggled.

"Just who exactly IS Condara?"

Baragon seemed thoughtful, and nodded to Mothra.

"Judging by her, I'd say he's still one of the toughest creations of Creator-Knows-What on Earth..."

I cringed at his remark, but kept my cool long enough to continue asking all the questions. I considered what the damn scaly mole meant by that, and determined this Condara was ancient.

"Is he a prehistoric Kaiju?" I suddenly blurted out.

"Yes... My father, Creator-rest his soul, imprisoned him beneath the ocean. Believe me when I say, your pretty lucky to have just warded him off like you did, Godzilla. This guy knows his fighting stuff."

I lowered my head, considering it all. Apparently, now we had two threats to deal with in less than a forsaken day or two, and it gradually spun my mind out of control.

How had one moment, I was swimming idly in the Pacific, and the next, summoned to a meeting with Mothra that would land me on the next airplane to the world resting on MY shoulders.

Oh, how my brother would be laughing.

I guarantee in hell, he was.

"Do we know Condara's origins?" I asked, patting a claw somewhat sympathetically on Mothra's leg.

Baragon paced a little, and gradually formed a series of footprints in the sand he now stood on as he traced a straight back and forth pattern in front of me.

"My father always told me, he was born a sea-snake in the Pacific..." He responded half-assed.

I grew frustrated.

"That's not telling me much, Baragon."

"Look," He held up his paws defensively.

"-By the time I had full blown conversations with the old-Kaiju, he was on death's door-"

I cut him off with a growl, and smiled with satisfaction at his intimidation, and subsequent reaction.

"Jeez... I think he said something with 'Natural Radiation' Alright?"

Natural radiation...

If this was so, than Condara was just a really powerful freak in his gene-pool. But for the longest of times, even after this whole adventure ended, I somewhat doubted it.

With that being said, we now knew that Condara was a mutant, and he would most likely be itching to cause more destruction than he already had. I clenched my teeth, and continued to quiz.

After much comments on his father's skull collection, Baragon revealed to me that Condara was feared even by mighty monsters such as Tyrannosaurus Rex and other gigantic creatures, when he was simply a whelp.

I also gathered that the beast had no gender, it was a, well... IT.

His power was natural electricity and energy, explaining the storm he had caused and the blue lightning shot from his mouth.

Suddenly, an idea hit me.

"-So anyway... My old-Kaiju had a nice grouping a dinosaur skulls he collected off the dead, very nicely polished and-"

"-Where is that?"

My interjection took him aback, and I doubt that, even after the second time I repeated myself, that he heard me correctly.

"H-His collection? Its on my island-"

"-Go get it. I'll stay with Mothra."

"How?"

I rumbled a indignant sound.

"He didn't put it in anything?"

"Well, he has it in a tree basket, but-"

I shooed him before he could continue ranting. Possibly shaken, maybe simply agitated, I really couldn't have cared, Baragon trudged back into the tunnel that he had burst out of in the dirt.

I once again heard the crunching of shredded earth.

I knelt beside Mothra once more, falling to a single knee, and for once in my life, a remarkable moment of prayer to the Creator fell over me.

For the strangest of notions, I felt that it was right to do so.

-0-0-0-0-0-

The turbulence of power streamed through her systems as she annihilated Golem after Golem.

The crystallized hulks were technically non-sentient, gave little challenge under his command, and were almost laughably expendable. The Doom of the Immaterial watched with a keen eye, a frown placing a mask of deceit over pleased emotions.

The crystal Golems were a bone white, just like the surrounding gems that jutted from the ragged earth of the asteroid home he had called a domain for centuries, and they fought to the literal death.

His daughter slashed with her spiked tail, clawed, bit and punched and kicked, she destroyed legions of the Golems effortlessly, just as he had predicted.

Wave after wave trembled the ground she tread, and they obscured the floor beneath them with sheer body mass and numbers. Whenever a Golem died, it shattered into a small cloud of crystalline debris, showering the air with millions of what seemed like water droplets.

Hundreds of these clouds were briefly visualized each second, as the remnants of her foes were reabsorbed into the Immaterial to be recycled.

The Golems had a vaguely humanoid shape, some fought with bulbous, boulder fists, others with crystal swords and shields, yet, when he summoned the next wave, he had a surprise for his creation.

He had specifically halted mind power practice with her, telling her she could only destroy these brigades with melee and brute force, however, when the giant Golem emerged from the ground in a dazzling array of light, she suddenly felt dwarfed.

The Golem was a titan, standing taller than both he or his daughter, and a great, spiked and crystal mace was clasped in both of its balled fists.

Its faceless head cocked at its opponent, and it stepped forwards cautiously, with a warrior's perception.

She dismantled the monster like it was nothing.

Now, he had been meagerly impressed with her performance so far, but, it was when her first traits appeared, that he let loose an appreciative chuckle from his position many miles away on the above hill.

The thing that caused this, was, after she had nearly dodged every attack with impunity, or evaded by a hairslength the swings from the mace, and decapitated the Golem with a quick swipe of her tail, she had enacted a simple, yet powerful vocal.

His daughter howled laughter.

She almost cackled as the Golem fell off its footing, and shattered like an impacted glass mirror of fairytales. She reveled in the destruction, and it was at that moment, she was quieted by a light, almost unnoticeable, clapping.

The Doom of the Immaterial patted his claws together gently, and spoke telepathically, a satisfied tone holding him.

"The first taste of passion. The birth of ignition within the soul, my child."

His levitating form hovered before her, and she stared at him with a heaving breath, the prior fight finally taking its moment of fatigue.

"I have proved well then, father?" Her voice, and indeed, she spoke vocally, was beautiful, every ounce of her very body was the epitome of delicacy.

Now that she had fully grown from her creation process, his true molding had appeared in its finest. Her body was curved, supple in the right areas and sported a curvaceous physique that would make even males of other species weep with frustration.

Of course though, The Doom of the Immaterial was not phased by his own handywork, the years of young age, of matters of the flesh had passed by him and were no longer relevant nor needed.

He addressed her.

"You have proven ingenuity and prowess, though-" He glared. "-Perhaps a significance of gayety."

She raised a brow, and sneered, albeit contemptuously.

"I. Am not. Cocky."

"Please, my child. You should know my intellect by this point." He waved a claw dismissively.

"Younglings of our race, they are the key to us. You realize this, of course?"

He pressed the matter by continuing the conversation, despite her expressions of lack of interest.

"If one of our olden serf races were to exact extraction on a youngling of our dynasty... Well, we might as well have landed upon our own swords."

She snapped her jaws lightly. "Elaborate."

"I don't have too. You should know."

"How can I know, if you do not tell me?"

He looked bemused.

"You ask how can you know, when members of the dynasty already possess every bit of knowledge relevant to interest and power. You have yet to truly exploit your gifts, daughter. Go on then. Humor me."

She gazed at him, and the sudden realization hit her, and she now took full knowledge of the fact this was yet another test.

She stared.

He grew angry.

"Do not." He barked, this time with his mouth, he still though, noted her lack of a flinch.

"Do not gaze like a fool, or spill your heart like a whore! Use your power! Temper the flame of birth, rip the answers from my mind! The sheer fact of my releasing this answer is faulty!" He snarled.

"The audacity though," A claw caressed the underside of her chin, and she slacked her head away from it defiantly.

"-It is, forgivable."

"Forgivable? Father?" She grumbled.

"Yes. A mistake stains the fabric of your past time. Now, perform a greater whole of a success to blotch out its relevance."

He opened at that second, bringing the intellectual and Immaterial defenses of his mind down in a yield, he ALLOWED her to simply WALK into his conscience, find the answer to the prior question.

For the moment, she mumbled a curse, and closed her icy eyes.

Immediately, her powers of mental manipulation, of extraction, pierced existence itself, and stabbed into the cortex of his thoughts.

He didn't strain once when the unbearable feelings of madness, of emotions that, if had befallen the entirety of mankind, would've lain ruin to the very human race, punctured his thoughts like a freight train.

Yet, in all of but seconds, the emotions ceased, and he, who had tempered his brain to resist the most maddening of attacks and intrusions, walked away from a mental attack that would have shattered the minds of nearly every being in the galaxy without effort.

His daughter, also lacking any consequences, smiled at him, somewhat mockingly.

"So..." She began.

"-The younger we are, the easier we are to read. We would reveal too much through pride and boasting. I now understand."

He grinned from corner to corner.

"So simple is the coronation of hell." He mused


End file.
